


Fools

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, Maxwell POV, Mild Angst, Soft Maxwell, heartbroken, oof fanfic, self abuse, stupid Wilson is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Idea by abygaynerd! Wilson creating a fake relationship to make Maxwell looks good to the others. But what he doesn't know or understand is that Maxwell would like this relationship to be other than a 'play'.





	1. What a fool

Maxwell sighed and walked away to his own campfire. They didn’t want him, they were clear about it.  
‘No, don’t sit near me!’, ‘Go away.’, ‘You can die, I wouldn’t care.’  
Such nice words.  
He sat down and started eating his food. He heard the laugh of the others, in hope it wasn’t about him. He looked at the fire but fell so cold. He didn’t touch anyone for years, in part because he’s been alone for years, and in part because anyone being too close to him would go away. At first, he didn’t mind, after all he deserved it. But it was only one person, Higgsbury, and the two of them grew comfortable with each other.  
It was nice to have someone not insulting him all the time and that would actually be happy with him. Was Maxwell even better, or just the scientist being dumb?  
Well, when we talk about the rat.  
A hand landed on his shoulder, Maxwell turned and forced a small smile at the man. Wilson sat down, frowning.

“Sorry for earlier, they aren’t-“ Wilson started but Maxwell immediately stopped him.

“Don’t. I understand them, it’s fair enough…”

“No!” the other man yelled, a bit too loud. “You changed, you are better. I’m sure there’s a way we can show them!”

Maxwell looked at Wilson’s eyes shining, oh no, the poor man had an idea. Maxwell smirked a bit, he wasn’t into fooling the others to believe in impossible but, listening to Wilson explaining his insane plans was always funny.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked mild interested.

“They think you are heartless, we need them to see you loving!” 

Maxwell’s smile faded, what was Wilson thinking? Bad memories get the better of him and he turned away. He remembered the first time he loved, he was fool and innocent. And his heart got broke. 

“What are you thinking about, Higgsbury?” Maxwell asked, fearing the worst.

“We will make a fake date!” Wilson said with a smile.

Maxwell expression went blank. His face paled and his heart raced so fast he thought it was about to explode. 

Wilson continued. “I am the closer of you, and it doesn’t bother me to play your boyfriend. We already stay together most of the day, we just have to stay in the same tent and hold hands.” Wilson smiled and waited for Maxwell to answer.

Maxwell’s cheek went pink when he saw Wilson’s expression. Oh no, he wasn’t kidding. Maxwell looked away fluttered.  
Wilson told him it would be fake, but the tall man couldn’t help smiling and thinking it was a way for Wilson and him to actually date. He hid his stupid smile, Wilson liked him? Wilson liked him!  
Maxwell always had this attraction for the smaller man. When he was the ruler, he wanted to come at night and gently kiss his forehead. But it would be so embarrassing. But now, he wasn’t a ruler anymore. Yes, he could be with Wilson!

Maxwell turned with a slight smile “Alright, let’s do it.”

Wilson smiled happily. The tall man leaned down for a kiss, but Wilson took his hand and pulled him to the other. Kiss later, he accepted.  
Wilson smiled and stopped them near the other. He coughed to catch the attention.

“Guys, we have something to tell you.” Wilson looked at Maxwell smiling. The tall man didn’t say anything not being sure of what Wilson was about. The smaller sighed “Maxwell and I are a couple!” he said happily.

Silence…

“WHAT?!” Willow yelled.

Wendy made a disgusted face, so was Woodie. Wes gasped quietly. All the other just stared at them.

Maxwell coughed “Yes, Wilson and I are dating…” he looked away.

“No fucking way!” Willow shoot, making Wickerbottom frown at her and telling her to calm down.

The young adult yelled back at the old lady, it made Webber cry and Woodie yell as well. Before Maxwell could realize, everyone was yelling at each other, so having a relationship with Wilson was that bad for them? If it was for anything else, he would be laughing but not about this subject.  
He wanted to give up and pack his stuff to leave but Wilson stepped in front of him and talked.

“I don’t care if you aren’t happy!” he took Maxwell’s hand, making the other jump in surprise “Me and Maxwell love each other, and we are dating!” 

Then he pulled Maxwell away to his campfire. Maxwell smiled softly at Wilson then looked back at the others. They were staring at the couple walking away proudly, all in dead silence. He looked back at Wilson when they both sat down.

“Well… It was bad… But it’s just a question of time!” Wilson said, “Once they see how loving we are for each other, they will realize you aren’t evil anymore!” 

Maxwell nodded and went to his tent. He pulled his shoes and vest off and get under the hand-made blanket. He was about to sleep, but he felt something pulling the blanket off him.

“Higgsbury!” He shouted.

“Calm down, if we want them to believe in our relationship, we have to share tent. Does it bother you?” 

Maxwell felt his cheeks burn at this moment, Wilson wanted to sleep with him?! In his tent?!

“Alright…” he said shyly and left space for Wilson. The smaller man pulled himself in the blanket with a smile, Maxwell sighed softly. 

“Well, now we have to think about what we will do.”

Maxwell blushed more, he was happy the tent was enough dark so Wilson couldn’t see. “Excuse me?!”

“Yes. As a couple now we must do couple things! Like holding hands and stay together, kiss and such.”

“K-kiss?” 

“Yes.” He answered softly “We don’t have to if you don’t want, but it would help make the relationship believable… But I must be so bad at kissing…” Wilson chuckled.

“Oh, did you ever kiss anyone?” Maxwell asked.

“No…” 

“Then your first time would be with… with me?” His heart was beating so fast and loud he could actually heard it.

Wilson chuckled “Yes.” 

Maxwell laughed with him and bend down to kiss him. Once again Wilson passed it and laid down. Well, after all he probably was shy for his first kiss, so there was no problem.  
Maxwell laid down with him and pulled his long arms around Wilson’s chest, then pulled the smaller man close. 

“Maxwell, I’m not a plushie.” Wilson groaned and pulled away.

Thanks to the dark, the scientist wouldn’t see the hurt expression on Maxwell’s face. The dapper man excused softly, Wilson didn’t hear.  
They both fell asleep far from each other, well their backs were only at some centimeters, but it was too far for Maxwell.  
***  
The next day, they both went away the camp to cut some threes and pick flowers. Maxwell looked at his clones working while Wilson was busy at some ground picking.  
When he was finish, he went back to Maxwell and hugged him. It was so surprising that Maxwell just stayed in shock, doing nothing. When Wilson pulled away, he frowned at him.

“Hey, I can’t be the only one to play, or they will think you don’t care!” 

“What?” Maxwell blinked, play? Was that the word Wilson used to talk about their relationship?

“I saw Wolfgang pass near us, we have to be affectionate with each other remember?” Wilson sighed. “Come on, it’s for your sake…”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, Wilson.” Maxwell said sadly.

He didn’t say much because the smaller pulled him down and kissed his cheek. “He is staring at us, do something…” he whispered.

Maxwell didn’t think and hugged Wilson close, practically holding him in his arms. It made the scientist blush when he felt no attach with the ground anymore, small victory.  
When Wolfgang finally get away, Wilson made a sign to Maxwell to stop acting. Maxwell wanted to act even more and to kiss Wilson arrogant lips passionately; but he didn’t want to steal Wilson’s first kiss. So, he did put him down the ground again.

“Well! That’s what I call affection!” Wilson said happily, still blushing slightly. “Continue this way!” 

“I will.” Would be the words Maxwell could have said if Wilson didn’t run away for some messy things again.  
***  
This game continued for the end of the week. Maxwell and Wilson were always together, laughing, holding hands and hugging. One afternoon, Maxwell found Wilson and himself cuddle close to the fire. But it was because the others were here, once they were all gone, Wilson would pull away.  
The fool man would never notice how he could hurt Maxwell, the tall man wanted to give up and to stop this messy game, or to confess his abuser feelings. He walked to his tent and fronted Wilson.

“Higgsbury, we need to talk.” He said trying to not get too harsh.

“Right, I know what you will say. I know, it doesn’t work.”

“Well… Yes but-“ Maxwell got cut by Wilson.

“No please, don’t give up just now! I know what is missing!”

“Wilson, I really need to-“ He got cut by Wilson again.

“Kiss on the lips!” Wilson said with his dumb smile.

It cut Maxwell’s legs in half. Was Wilson comfortable enough? Was he trusting Maxwell for a kiss…?

“I kind of told them that we’ve been kissing but… I don’t think they believe that… So, let’s practice!”

Maxwell blushed. Wilson told him to not be shy and made them both sat down on a log. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alright, there they were. Maxwell mustn’t mess up Wilson’s first kiss ever. He shallowed and leaned down.  
When their lips touched, it felt like a boom in his brain and heart. The peck was soft, and Maxwell could hear heaven, Wilson’s lips were as smooth as his hair and cheeks.  
He pulled closer and deeper in the lips. Their heads moved to have a better access, one of Wilson’s hand grabbed Maxwell’s vest. The magician opened his lips and Wilson’s, he touched the wet tongue with his own, shyly. They continued like this for a moment, none of them daring to take the other’s mouth fully.  
One of the tall man’s hand found its way on the small back when the other grabbed Wilson’s cheek and finally pushed in the other man’s mouth. Wilson didn’t pull away and let Maxwell’s tongue lead his own. The dapper man pulled closer and closer, not caring about how many saliva would wet his chin, the wet noises were disgusting. He cared abut nothing right now. Only Wilson’s amazing mouth open and his wet lips.  
Wilson put his hands on Maxwell’s shoulders as the tall one continued kissing, some times licking at the saliva running down off Wilson’s mouth. Maxwell took it as a clue to go further, so did he by grabbing Wilson’s hair gently. But the smaller man actually pushed Maxwell.

“S-stop! It’s too much!” Wilson panted out. Soft drool linking the both chins, God that was disgusting, but cute also.

Maxwell panted as well, looking at Wilson, it wasn’t what he expected. Wilson was fluttered, surprised and a panting mess. Maxwell ruined his first kiss… Of course.  
The two men pulled away and cleaned in silence. Maxwell felt so guilty.

“I’m sorry Wilson, I-“

“Don’t worry, I know. You wanted my first kiss to be fantastic… Well, I would say you’re your kisses are great!” Wilson smiled at Maxwell. “But we don’t need to go that further, or the other will be more annoyed than anything else.”

“R-Right…”

And so, Maxwell didn’t leave this night.  
***  
Next week was different. Wilson would be more into staying with Maxwell even if the other weren’t looking, but he would cuddle and kiss only in public.  
Maxwell was still not able to even touch him in bed, he didn’t know who he was using, Wilson or himself. He forced himself to ‘play’, to make a scene. But he used Wilson for his own desire like a pervert. No, he had to do something now. He walked to the camp but hear Willow shout.

“Wilson! You have to stop this mess right now!” she yelled at him. “Maxwell is clearly using you and it makes us uncomfortable as hell!”

By approaching, Maxwell saw Wes agreeing to what his friend was saying. Those two were only worth to break things.

“I love Maxwell, and he loves me.” Wilson said unharmed.

“Why?! This relationship happened in one snap of fingers! There’s no way you love him that deeply!”

“I love him because he’s not evil anymore.”

“When I burned the camp and excused to you, you didn’t fall in love with me!” Willow said. Wes agreed at this.

Both of them looked at Wilson, forcing him to tell the truth. But the man kept the lie.

“Well so, tell us what you feel for him, when he kiss you!”

Wilson found himself confused. Maxwell knew why, the scientist never felt anything for him. He knew and that killed him inside.  
The youngs stared at Wilson. The man sighed

“Alright… Maxwell and I are not a real couple…” 

There, he said it. Maxwell whined softly and sat down, his legs not able to hold him. It was a game, a play, a scene, a bad prank. And Maxwell was the pranker, but the victim as well.

“I knew it! Maxwell use you to make himself looking great! The bastard!” Willow said. Wes smiled evilly and run away, probably saying it to all the campers.

No… No please…

“No, Willow. It was my idea.” 

The younger girl didn’t care and continued insulting the fake boyfriend. No, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to go away.  
Maxwell get on his legs and ran to his own camp, he took his bag and stuffed it with his stuff. He undid his tent and pulled it in the bag.  
Maxwell gagged and threw up. He whipped his mouth panting and mild crying. Too much, it was too much. Everything was too much!

“Maxwell… What are you doing..?” a soft voice asked. 

“Go away, Higgsbury…” Maxwell said and put his bag on.

“Wait, no! Don’t leave!”

“Your stupid plan didn’t work, and now they think I’m even worst than before!” he gagged again and threw up. Whimpering softly as he forced himself not to cry.

When he looked at Wilson sorry face, he couldn’t help and felt deep disgust. He raped this man, with his hands and his tongue. This fool was clueless, and Maxwell profited of that! God, he was so disgusting! Wilson was sorry, even guilty. But no, it wasn’t his fault. It was all Maxwell’s fault, everything!  
One more time he made the ground dirty of his last meal.

“If your leaving, I leave too!” Wilson said and ran to pack his stuff.

Maxwell looked at him. How sweet he was, how nice he was and how beautiful he was… one last time. Maxwell wouldn’t allow himself to touch him again. He closed his eyes and turned to an unsure adventure. He felt warm tears running down his cheek, he would never come again, he promised it.  
When Wilson finished, Maxwell was gone. He called him, Maxwell heard, but didn’t answer.  
Wilson felt himself alone, around the other looking at him confused.  
***  
“And again, he did not manipulated me! If he ran away it’s because none of you wanted to see that he’s better!” and by this words Wilson went away.

He got back to the camp, alone. Well, not totally because the old librarian was here too.  
He sighed, Maxwell did not manipulated him. He knew it. He could only think about that, about what Maxwell would do during the play… He couldn’t admit but, he liked the cuddle, he liked holding hands and he loved his first kiss. If only it wasn’t for Maxwell sake, he would probably asked him to do it again. He didn’t know what to think of himself…

“You think he manipulated me too?” He asked the lady.

“I think you made a fool of yourself. You were too occupied about what we could think that you didn’t bother to look at Maxwell.”

Wilson was confused “What does that mean…?”

Wickerbottom sighed and replaced her classes, what she would usually do to put someone back in their place, “Maxwell was clearly in love with you.” 

Wilson stayed in shock by this sentence. Oh, that would explain a lot. Why Maxwell looked and acted weird, why he was so touchy at night and probably why he left without Wilson. Oh no, what he wanted was to help Maxwell and he broke his heart. Stupid, so stupid!  
Why couldn’t he understand things?! Why did he had to hurt Maxwell?!

He stood up “I have to find him!” he almost cried.

And so he went around, calling Maxwell. Begging him to come back. Telling him he was sorry. He didn’t even know if he could be heard.

“Maxwell, please!” he cried. “Let me have an other chance! Let’s start all over again! Please!”

No answer, it was useless. Maxwell was gone forever, and it was all Wilson’s fault.  
What a fool.


	2. Like a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted part 2 so here it was. YOU FOOL!   
> It's smaller than part 1 of course but it's still suffering.  
> Poor Maxwell, he really don't need that.

He was shaking. Looking at the poor camp he always had to fix here and there. But he wasn’t with people not wanting him, so it was good.  
He finished his burned meal, it was so much tastier when Woodie would cook. After that he slipped in his tent, hoping to have a night of sleep. And hoping the tent wouldn’t fall on him again, it was so much comfier when he was following Winona’s tutorial.   
He looked in the void, will he be able to sleep tonight? Well he could try, again. He gently turned on his side and hugged his book close, this infantine gesture always made him feel safe, even more with Codex Umbra. He was so much easier to sleep after Wilson’s dumb yet charming smile and his ‘Goodnight.’ with an arrogant tone. And dawn, there he was, thinking about Wilson again. And thinking about what happened. The hugs, the kisses, the fake relationship…   
He held Codex tier, trying to hold his tears. He felt like a fucking idiot, a manipulator. He couldn’t stand himself anymore. But even if he tried, he knew death wouldn’t make the feeling away. He would be a ghost haunting the places… Well he actually felt like one already, and it was easier to survive as being dead, right?  
He won’t be able to sleep if he continued with his self-destroy thinking. He sighed and tried to think about something else, something happy. But only this foolish man came to his mind again and again. He tried to think about magic, then how much Wilson seemed impressed by his clones. He tried to think about Charlie, and wished she could meet Wilson.  
Then he cried. Again.  
His cheeks burned because of the salty tears, his eyes couldn’t open. And he tried to whip them, making his face wet.   
After what seemed to be one hour of crying, he fell asleep exhausted.  
***  
He woke up feeling a heavy drape on him, the tent collapsed again. Just amazing.  
He will deal with that later. He managed to go off and sat down to eat. If only Wilson was here, he would have made breakfast and fix the tent. But he wasn’t and that was for the best.  
Maxwell chewed his bad meat and made a clone appear, he didn’t feel like doing anything today. The clone went around and fixed the tent.  
While this, Maxwell read Codex Umbra. Only feeling comfort while doing it.  
The clone walked around and cut woods. Maxwell looked at his shadow self, Wilson was always questioning it, it made him smile. But then frown. He’ll manage to get him away his mind one day, after all the man didn’t love him.  
This thought made his heart get stab by some imaginative lance.   
He sent the clone away in the forest, when he couldn’t see it. He forced himself to read even if focusing was difficult. 

“Maxwell…” a familiar voice sounded.

The magician froze at the voice, he didn’t want to look at him. He was focusing on his book, yes, act like he didn’t hear.  
But he was weak and looked up for a lap of time. There he was, Wilson looked awful though. But he was here.   
Maxwell’s heart raced, not again. Beside the small man was the clone, unmoving. Traylor.

“Maxwell you-“ Wilson started when the man looked at him but Maxwell immediately get back to read this dammed book. “Alright, you don’t have to listen to me… But if you do… Know that I’m sorry for what I did to you. I wanted to help but I just ruined everything!” he cried. “B-But I cannot stand you being by yourself in this dawn world so… Please! Come back to the camp, I talked to the guys, they’ll be nicer with you.”

Maxwell frowned. Wilson was too cute and nice for the manipulator he was. 

“I don’t care about them and what they can think…” He said enough loud so he didn’t have to repeat.

Wilson sat down and looked away. “Probably… All of that is my fault, I played with you.”

“Don’t!” He raised his voice finally looking at Wilson. “Don’t ever say that again!” 

“But it’s true!”

“No it isn’t…” He said seriously and close Codex Umbra. “I am the only one in fault. I said yes even if I knew you weren’t feeling the same. I took every part of the play that I could. And I… I just fucking abused of you! I’m a rapist!” He cried, feeling close to crying.

Wilson stood up and quickly walked to Maxwell “No! You are not! I was idiot, but I was consent.”

“You were not…” Maxwell looked away.

Wilson didn’t answer. He gently cupped Maxwell’s jaw and kissed his lips gently.   
Maxwell pushed him away.

“It’s okay, I promise. Maxwell please, I wanna stay with you!” Wilson said and took Maxwell’s hand.

“No, you don’t know what you want. I- Mh!”

An other kiss. Deeper. Wilson’s took the chance of Maxwell’s open mouth to explore in with his tongue. He pulled Maxwell toward the tree he was resting on and kissed him deeper.   
Maxwell wasn’t used to be so weak in front of anyone, but it was okay with this man. He let out a consent moan and let Wilson push their bodies together.  
Both of them felt the saliva going out their mouths. Wilson pulled away and found a red and relaxed Maxwell panting gently.

“Does it look like I don’t know what I want?” He asked.

Maxwell looked at him with tired eyes. “You are really smart with numbers, but you know nothing about feelings…”

“I don’t care! I want you!”

“No, I’m toxic…”

“I’m the one toxic! You never ever did something wrong!”

Maxwell made him a look.

“Well, now that you aren’t on the throne anymore.” Wilson said and went on Maxwell’s lap.

Maxwell watched him curl in his arms.

“Well, what do you want?” Wilson asked.

“I want to die.”

“Huh. Tell me something you don’t want.”

“I don’t want to abuse you. I don’t want to abuse anyone anymore.”

“You won’t abuse me.” Wilson finally said.

And they both stood here. One in the other’s arms. Doing nothing.  
Maxwell wanted Wilson so bad but couldn’t allow himself to hurt this man again. Even if he was too stupid to even notice it.  
Wilson was still here, refusing to go away without his tall friend. Maxwell didn’t even know if Wilson was serious in his feelings, or just tried to play again.  
And he stood here. Doing nothing until Wilson do.  
Like a fool.


End file.
